


The Way Things Could Have Been

by Wiccan507



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse Reality, BAMF Stiles, Cheesy Love declarations, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Hale family alive, Happy Pack, Happy Reality, M/M, Magic, Travelling to alternate realities, Wedding, Witches, time-travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Lydia are transported to different realities after a witch asks them to help her with Stiles and Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Things Could Have Been

“Stiles, are you absolutely positive that the witch is out here?”

“Yes! I did the tracking spell, and this is where it took me, Scott.”

“Maybe they moved.”

“Oh come on dude, have I ever let you down before?”

“Maybe we should look back over the years…”

“As long as we count the times you let me down.”

“At least we’d be even! And how many times have I saved your life?”

“Okay. Now I know you’re not insinuating that you would have gotten this far without me.” Derek whistled loud enough for both Scott and Stiles to cover their ears.

“Would you two please shut up?”

“I’m sorry Derek you want me to shut up.”

“Yes, Stiles I want you to shut up.”

“Well, last I checked you weren’t in charge of my mouth so…”

“Please shut up!”

“I don’t think I want to!”

“Oh, my gods you can’t even follow simple orders!”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“You know what it means!”

“This is about the fucking fairies, isn’t it? Don’t deny it, Derek.”

“I wasn’t planning on it! Of course, it’s about the fairies you ass, you nearly died!”

“But I didn’t!” Stiles argued.

“But you could have! Could you just once in your life have worried about yourself?”

“Don’t even dare give me that crap! All the hero shit you pull! What about the fucking bullet you took for Isaac last week?”

“I’m stronger than him!”

“So you're saying it’s okay for you to risk your life because you're stronger than me!?”

“Yes! I mean no!”

“You think you’re better than me!”

“That’s not what I meant! I can just handle wolfs bane bullets better than Isaac.”

“Oh, can you?”

“Yeah.”

“How funny your memory is.”

“What?”

“I seem to remember a stupid ass werewolf getting shot in the arm by Kate Argent and his solution was for me to nearly cut off his arm!”

“You know what the witch is clearly not here! You are clearly wrong and yes I’m stronger than you! I’m going home!” Derek started stalking off towards the renovated Hale House.

“You would be nothing without me, Derek Hale! You’d probably be dead!” Stiles screamed into the forest then turned and stomped off into the opposite direction, heading towards the road his jeep was parked on. Lydia sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Well, that went well.”

“And still no witch.”

They both spun around as a silky voice came from behind them “Well, I wouldn’t quite say that.” They both took a few steps back as the witch stared at them from the top of her seat on the rock.

“Stiles was right.”

“Of course, he was the boy’s strong.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I am here because there is a tension in the air.” A smirk covered her lips and they glanced at each other before looking back at the witch.

“A tension?”

“Yep.”

“You know you’re not exactly what I imagined.”

“And what did you imagine young wolf?”

“I expected you to be older for one.”

“Common mistake, witches aren’t all hags they can be any age; I for one am only 23.”

“Pardon me for saying but you don’t exactly look threatening.”

“I could say the same about you banshee.”

“My name is Lydia Martin.” Lydia folded her arms over the chest and the witch smiled at her.

“I’m aware.”

“And will you be sharing your name?”

“I don’t really feel like it.” She jumped down from the rock she was sitting on and leant her body against it.

“Excuse me?”

“Well I’m not really here for pleasantries, I am here for…”

“Tension. Yeah, we got it.”

“And I need help.”

“Alright. With?”

“The boy and the wolf.”

“Stiles and Derek?”

“Yep.”

“You’re not one to share information are you?”

“Nope.”

“Great. As long as you mean no harm to anyone in my pack, we will help you.”

“Oh, I don’t need the help of the pack.”

“We work better as a team.”

“Yes but I have no use for a hunter, or your beta’s, nor the kitsune.”

“Then what do you need?”

“The Alpha.”

“I won’t leave my pack.”

“You won’t be. Not really. Shall we get started?”

“Wait…” Scott and Lydia coughed as a cloud of green smoke surrounded them and then the dizziness set in and they tried to stay upright but they crumpled to the floor in minutes.

* * *

                 When Scott came to he quickly realised that it was no longer night, the sun streamed through the trees and made his head throb. He looked around and dragged himself towards Lydia who appeared to still be unconscious.

“Lydia? Lydia, you need to wake up. Lydia! Please don’t hurt me for this.” Scott gave a light slap to Lydia’s cheek but she didn’t make any noise or sign that she’d awoken. Blowing out a breath Scott slapped her a little harder and then she groaned loudly.

“Did you just slap me?”

“No?”

“I have smelling salts in my purse for this occasion.”

“Sorry. I forgot.”

“It's fine, I’ll get you later. What the hell happened?”

“I transported you.” They rolled over to stare at the witch and she smiled at them. 

“Oh good, you’re back.”

“Now that’s no way to talk to me. I could kill you right now.”

“But you won’t because you need our help.”

“Exactly! Okay, the main plan is for you two to see the similarities.”

“The similarities between what?”

“The universes.”

“Where are we?”

“Another reality. And you’ll be transported to another one as soon as you realise what you need to.”

“Can’t you just tell us?” They both pushed themselves up onto their heels and stared up at her from the floor.

“Nope. Once you know what to do, you’ll go home. And my job will be done.”

“Where do…she’s gone. Just great.” Scott stood and pulled Lydia up with him. They brushed the leaves of their clothes and looked around to see if there was anything different about the area.

“Preserve looks the same.”

“This spot looks the same Scott, for all we know past this spot there could be no town.”

“Wait…do you hear that?”

“It sounds like laughing.”

“We have to head towards the laughing, don’t we?”

“Yep.” Scott smiled as Lydia mimicked the same cheery tone the witch had used with every one-word answer. As they walked the laughing became more obvious, and Scott could recognise that laugh anywhere.

“It’s Stiles.”

“How do you know?”

“He’s my best friend, I know that laugh. It’s his fake laugh.” They kept on walking until they came to a small clearing. It didn’t look familiar, despite living in Beacon Hills his whole life Scott had never felt a need to explore the area, Stiles had he’d always loved finding new parts to it.

“He’s with me. Wait, are you saying that Stiles is using a fake laugh on me?”

“Maybe I’m wrong.”

“I can’t believe that. I’m funny.” Scott didn't even have to look at Lydia to know there was a slight pout.

“Yes, you are.”

“Well based on that answer I’m about as funny as you’re a good liar.”

“Sorry. Can they see us?”

“Nope.” They both jerked forward and fell out of the bush they’d been hiding behind as the witch popped up in the middle of them “Wow. It’s a good thing they can’t see you, you two are terrible at hiding.” She was gone just as quickly as she’d arrived.

“I really don’t like her.”

“I guessed. Come on let’s go see what they’re saying.” They stood up and walked closer to Stiles and Lydia, they were still a little hesitant in case the witch had lied but the two made no movement that they were aware they were being watched. They caught the end of the conversation.

**“I am sorry I’ve been so distant, I know this doesn’t make up for it.”**

**“Stiles it’s alright. I know you’ve been busy with everything.”**

**“Just I want you to know that I do love you.” Stiles stroked a hand through her hair and Lydia wrapped her hand around his wrist.**

**“I know and I love you too.”**

**“You should head back; I don’t want to get in any more trouble with your mom.”**

**“You’re not coming back with me?”**

**“No. I’m staying out here tonight, give the parent’s some privacy.”**

**“You could always stay with me? No one else is home.”**

**“You’re killing me and I want to, believe me, I do but I don’t want to rush things with you. Why don’t you call Scott he’ll be sexiled from the house as well?” Lydia stared up at him and hesistated before she spoke.**

**“He’s not with Ally?”**

**“They broke up again. She’s dating Jackson.”**

**“God am I glad I rejected him.”**

**“Same here. Now go, Scott’s probably sat in the diner looking pathetic and alone.”**

**“I’ll talk to you later.” Stiles smiled and pressed his lips to Lydia’s before she stood and left him alone. He stretched out on the blanket below him and crossed his hands behind his head.**

“What now?”

“Scott look.” Lydia nodded towards the trees and Scott could see a huge black wolf stalking towards Stiles. Its eyes flashed a bright blue and Scott tried to get Stiles’ attention but the boy just kept quiet on the blanket.

**“You’re not as quiet as you think you are.” That brought Scott and Lydia up short; they watched as Stiles turned over on his stomach and beamed over at the wolf. They watched in fascination as it leant down on its front paws, tongue hanging out one side and then all but pounced on Stiles.**

**“Oh my god you’re so heavy!” He pushed at the wolf to get it to roll off him but Scott didn’t think he was trying as hard as he could. The wolf settled beside him, it’s large body making Stiles look small and then it started to transform back into a very naked Derek.**

**“I missed you.”**

**“I know, but she was starting to suspect something was up.”**

“Scott.”

“Yeah, Lyds?”

“Is Stiles Stilinski, the boy who has loved me for 10 years, cheating on me with Derek?”

“Maybe there just really close friends.” Lydia arched an eyebrow then gestured towards the pair on the blanket, Scott winced and grimaced “And like to get naked together.”

“I cannot believe I’m being cheated on.”

“Well, it’s not technically you.”

“Not helping.”

“Maybe we should pay attention to what they’re saying to figure out why we’re here.”

“Fine.”

**“…but we could just tell people.”**

**“You know we can’t.”**

**“They might not care.”**

**“Stiles a werewolf and a human, they can’t be together.”**

**“But we are together Derek. And I am so in love with you that I just want to tell everyone, not hide you away in the preserve.”**

**“I know, believe me, I want nothing more than to show you off. To tell everyone you’re mine, it drives me insane that I can smell her on you.”**

**“Bite me.”**

**“What?”**

**“I’m serious Derek. I know you can’t turn me but your mom can. You can’t become human but I can become a werewolf.”**

**“I would never take your life from you.”**

**“You’re not taking it, I’m giving you it.”**

**“What about your family? You would never be allowed cross the boundary to see them Stiles.”**

**“I know. I choose you anyway.” Derek surged forward and kissed him with everything he couldn’t say.**

“We shouldn’t be watching this. Let’s go see someone else.” Lydia and Scott’s eyes went wide as the room changed to show their alternate selves making out on Lydia’s bed.

“What…”

“We’re…”

“Scott?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m cheating on Stiles with you. Stiles is cheating on me with Derek. And Allison is with Jackson.”

“This is so weird.”

**“This is the last time, right?”**

**“Didn’t we say that last time?”**

**“Yeah but you also thought that was the last time you and Ally would break up.”**

**“And I’m glad I was wrong.”**

**“We're bad people…oh god, do that again.”**

**“Don’t worry it’ll be fine.”**

**“How?”**

**“We pretend like this didn’t happen. Like every other time.”**

**“I know but I keep thinking…”**

**“Don’t think about it.”**

**“I am a thinker Scott, that’s what I do. And what happens when you and Ally get married?”**

**“Then we’ll be married.”**

**“Yeah, but aren’t you supposed to tell her the truth about us.”**

**“I don’t think that would be smart.”**

**“No. Right. I can’t think clearly.”**

**“Because of what I’m doing?”**

**“Because of Stiles.”**

**“That’s what you wanna hear.”**

**“No, you idiot. I mean you said he’s started packing some stuff, which means he’s gonna ask him soon and shouldn’t we tell him we know, let him know that were okay with his relationship.”**

**“So, you wanna tell Stiles that for the past year you’ve known about his secret relationship with Derek and you’ve been helping him cover it up without him knowing and also all that time you’ve spent with his brother because Stiles didn’t want you to be alone you were sleeping with him.”**

**“Well, I won’t phrase it like that.”**

**“Oh good. I was worried for a second.”**

**“You’ve been spending too much time with Stiles.”**

**“How about instead of talking about Stiles we contin…”**

“Oh my god!”

“Well, that’s new…”

“Do you know how to do that?”

“Maybe.”

“Okay let’s go over what we know.”

“Stiles and Derek are in a secret relationship, and from what they said the world knows about werewolves but separate from humans.”

“You and I apparently sleep together whenever you’re single.”

“Allison is dating Jackson which means he probably never went to London or became a werewolf.”

“Also, you’re obviously not a werewolf which means Peter never bit you.”

“Peter might not be crazy at all. Wait, Stiles mentioned Derek’s mom which mean’s the fire didn’t happen. So, what is it that we’re supposed to realise?”

“Stiles and Derek.”

“What about them?”

“That’s what the witch said; she's here about the tension between Stiles and Derek. The whole point is that despite everything, you not being bitten, and us not getting involved they still met.”

“So you’re saying…”

“The similarities between our world and this one, what are they?”

“Me and Allison still have an on/off relationship. Stiles is still involved with werewolves. You and me are let’s just go with close friends for now.”

“Oh crap.”

“What…” Scott didn’t have time to finish his sentence as he and Lydia were hit with the familiar dizziness and crumpled to the floor for the second time that day.

* * *

                 Scott jerked up as a god awful smell assaulted his senses. He blinked at Lydia who was waving some purple stuff under his nose.

“What is that?”

“Smelling salts. Come on let’s find Stiles.”

“How?”

“Well, I think I’ve figured it out that if we both think of going somewhere then we’ll go, I think that’s how we managed to end up in my bedroom. We both thought of our alternate selves and since they were together it worked.”

“Okay. So just think of Stil…oh hey it worked.” They looked around Stiles bedroom and it was completely different to how they remembered it. The walls were littered with building blueprints, weapons, an outline of the preserve and what Scott thinks might be blood.

“What the hell is going on?”

“I don’t know but let’s go see if there’s anyone here.” They walked through the house and there was blood smeared along one wall, as though someone had grabbed for the wall to stop themselves being dragged.

“You don’t think Stiles is dead, do you?”

“No it’s not his blood. It’s…I don’t know it’s not familiar.”

“Come on.” They headed downstairs and froze on the steps as they took everything in. The dining-room table was covered with guns, knives, grenades and enough ammo for a small army. The living-room held a huge map of the area, there was red pins across the board and a few small clumps of blue pins.

“There are blue ones on my house.”

“I think it’s kind of like enemy or ally.”

“But there are red ones all over the board, and only blue ones on my house, your house and Stiles’ house.” Their trains of thought was thrown off as the door to the house pushed open.

**“I will not leave him Laura!”**

**“As Alpha I am telling you that it isn’t safe to go back for him!”**

**“Alpha? Alpha?! How about as his sister you tell me to go get him!”**

**“Stiles you’re not thinking straight.”**

**“Of course I’m not! Gerard has my partner!”**

**“Is that all he is?”**

**“Excuse me?”**

**“You think I don’t notice how you two act. The glances, the touching, it only takes one late night stake out for one of you to snap.”**

**“Derek and I are nothing but professional Laura. Yes we glance, yes we touch and yes I am in love with your brother but we will never do anything because we can’t bear the thought of being together and then losing each other.”**

**“Stiles…”**

**“No. I do not want to save him because I love him, I want to save him because he has done nothing but risk his life for me since we met and I will not let him die.”**

**“McCall. Martin. Reyes. Boyd. Go with him.”**

**“You’re not coming?”**

**“Someone’s gotta cause a distraction for your stupid ass.”**

**“See you on the other side.”**

“So are we in like an apocalyptic wasteland?”

“I don’t think it’s a wasteland but I’m guessing it’s not good.”

“Where now?”

“I don’t know.”

“I would say Derek but he’s probably being tortured.”

“It is the Derek Hale way.”

“Allison?”

“Yeah.” The scene changed around them and they didn’t end up where they were expecting. They looked around to see if they could see her but they both knew they hadn’t been brought here because Allison was visiting someone.

“She died.”

“Oh my god.”

“But this doesn’t make sense.”

“Why?”

“Because according to the date on that stone she died when she was 13. Allison didn’t even know about werewolves at 13, she didn’t even know about hunters.”

“So she didn’t die because of this war or whatever.”

“No, I think she did.”

“But you just…”

“Scott. Kate Argent.”

“What where?”

“Her grave. She’s been dead for years.”

“Wasn’t that…”

“Yeah. If I remember correctly that’s about a week after the fire.”

“So we're thinking that in this time she still set the fire but this time what…Derek killed her and set off a war?”

“Well you remember when we killed Kate and Gerard came and was talking about eradicating werewolves but decided to become one himself for health reasons.”

“Yeah?”

“Well imagine in this time, he’d be younger, healthier, and strong enough to get revenge for Kate and the Hale Pack was just taken out so there wouldn’t be any wolves to help.”

“But Derek and Laura are still alive, when the Hale House burned we were like 11, Stiles looked at least 17 so the war has just been going on for like 6 years.”

“There has to be other people helping them.”

“Deaton, he was the Hale emissary, if Laura became Alpha and they stayed to fight instead of going to New York then maybe he helped protect them.”

“We nee…” They were cut off as a roar vibrated through the town. Scott’s eye’s flashed red even though he wasn’t really there, the call for pack strong even in this reality.

“What just happened?”

“It’s Derek.”

“Is he?”

“No, he’s the Alpha.”

“Laura’s dead.”

“What’s he doing?”

“Calling the pack together, I think they’re taking the war head on.”

“They’ll die!”

“I don’t think it matters anymore. I can feel the bonds even here, there’s hardly anyone left.”

“There must be something they can do.”

“There doing it. Think of Derek.” What was left of the pack was crowded in to the living room of the Stilinski home. Scott and Lydia were sat shoulder to shoulder on the couch, their hands intertwined. Boyd’s hand was gripped tightly around his knife; Stiles and Derek were stood in front of them.

**“We’ve lost a lot over the years. We’ve all lost our parents and we were forced to grow up into this hell but there is only five of us left and I think it’s time we hit them with everything we have. Gerard Argent led an all-out war on wolves across the world and we may not be able to hold Beacon Hills anymore but we are gonna put the biggest dent in his army. They think they’ve defeated us, well, we’ll show them that we will go down fighting. However, if you want to leave right now, I will tell you exactly how to get out of this town alive.”**

**“He killed Erica in front of me and Isaac may have died years ago but all he did was talk to me. The people I kill today it’s for them.”**

**“He killed my mom; I can’t wait to rip out his throat.”**

**“I’ve never backed down before and I won’t now.”**

**“Alright. Stock up on weapons, take anything you can carry and whatever you want to use. These bastards took everything from us, so were gonna take what we can from them.” Everyone stood and made their way into the dining-room to pick their favourites. Stiles was tugged back by his wrist.**

**“Before we go into this…”**

**“A heartfelt love confession before we die, really Derek?”**

**“I’m glad it was you by my side all these years.”**

**“Like I’d ever let anyone else risk their life for you. Having your back is the hardest thing I’ve ever done, like seriously you are obsessed with jumping into danger.”**

**“Most of the time to save your ass.”**

**“I do have an ass worth saving.”**

**“I know we said that it would be better to not be together but…”**

**“Were gonna die anyway?”**

**“I was going to say it more eloquently but yeah.”**

**“Well since this is most definitely the last chance I’m gonna get, Derek Hale I have been in love with you since you jumped in front of a bullet for me. Even though I was just some random kid in the wrong place at the wrong time but I can honestly say that I am so glad I made the choice to go to that store.”**

**“Stiles Stilinski I fell in love with you the first time you saved me from a hunter. I remember the way you felt against me as you used your body to shield mine and I thought you were so stupid because I would heal but you still did it and you are so much stronger than I am, so much braver.”**

**“Guys, were sorry to cut this short because we’ve been waiting for you two get together for a while now but we literally have a 30 second window when they change shifts on the outer perimeter.”**

**“Alright pick your vehicle and let’s go.”**

“They’re gonna die, we have to do something, the witch she could make us real and we can help.”

“It’s not our universe Scott. I know you want to help everyone but we can’t.”

“We need to move on, need to get out of here.”

“So what are the similarities?”

“The Hale fire still happened. The pack’s the same. Kate’s dead.”

“Based on this universe and the last Stiles and Derek are similar. Once again they ended up together, we all did. Like Stiles said they met because Derek took a bullet for him in a store. Stiles could have gone anywhere but he went to that store and Derek didn’t have to save him but he did.”

“Derek has a hero complex in every universe.”

“Not the point. The point is that they’re together.”

“Yeah but that isn’t similar to our universe, in our universe they aren’t together, they do nothing but argue with each other.”

“Maybe they’re in a secret relationship.”

“You really think Stiles could keep a secret relationship from you? Lydia Martin.”

“I don’t know Scott! Maybe they’re sneakier than we thought!”

“Lydia you cannot believe that, for one I’d be able to smell it and secondly Erica would murder them both for hiding this.”

“Wel…oh god not again.”

* * *

                 When they came to this time it was much easier, they get to their feet only to find themselves back in the preserve.

“Wait, are we back in our universe?”

“I don’t know.”

**“Guys?”**

**“Is she talking to us?”**

**“Of course I’m talking to you. Is now really the time to sneak away to make out?” Scott leant closer to Lydia and tried to whisper in her ear.**

**“Cora can see us.”**

**“And Cora can hear you, idiot. Scott, I don’t know if Stiles gave you guys another cloaking spell but clearly it’s not working.” Cora smirked at them from the edge of the trees and she waved them towards her.**

**“Right, Stiles and the cloaking spell.”**

**“Look, don’t worry I won’t tell anyone about you.”**

**“We’ll be there in a sec just let us sort our clothes out.”**

**“Good idea.” Cora turned on her heel and headed back in the direction of the house.**

**“What is going on?”**

**“I say we just go with it and figure it out later.” They started walking towards the house and were a few minutes away when they started hearing laughter.**

**“Is this a party?”**

**“Holy shit is that the Hale House.”**

**“There was no fire.”**

**“Maybe they just re-built it.” A woman appeared in the door way of the house and smiled over at the two of them. They waved and she shouted over at Scott.**

**“Scott, Stiles is looking for you.”**

**“Thanks, Talia.”**

**“How did you know her name?”**

**“I don’t know, actually. I just know that’s Derek’s mom.”**

**“They look so similar. Lydia wait…”**

**“What’s wrong?”**

**“I think we’ve taken on the personas of our alternates. I’m still in the pack, actually this pack is stronger than ours but I know that Talia is the Alpha; Laura is the second because she’s going to become Alpha and Derek is Laura’s second. I can feel everyone, Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Stiles, Cora, and Allison.”**

**“So this is the happy universe? Nothing bad happened and everyone’s good.”**

**“I guess so. Come on let’s go find Stiles maybe he can tells us.” They entered the house and Scott pulled Lydia back into him as two children chased each other through the house. The house was busy, people were running around carrying chairs, bouquets, Talia was arguing with a caterer in the kitchen and they could hear someone shouting in the living-room about a band.**

**“Oh my god this…”**

**“…is a wedding. They’re getting married. I can hear Stiles muttering upstairs, let’s go.” Scott grabbed Lydia’s hand and pulled her up the stairs and along the hallway till he found the room Stiles was in. He knocked on the door and a panic stricken Stiles pulled the door open and dragged them inside.**

**“Guys, I am freaking out!”**

**“What’s wrong?”**

**“What if Derek changes his mind? Oh god what if he hates me in 5 years? What if he doesn’t want my kids? Guys I can’t live without Derek, I need Derek to not hate me!”**

**“Stiles calm down okay. Dude you and Derek are not gonna break-up.”**

**“You don’t know that Scott! I’m a lot to handle what if he gets sick of it and doesn’t want to keep being with me, what if I wake up and he’s just gone and then he never comes back.”**

**“Stiles, you are talking crazy.” Scott tried to soothe his best friend, but Stiles kept evading his hug and pacing around the room.**

**“Of course I am! It’s my wedding day and I can’t lose him.”**

**Lydia took over from Scott and stopped Stiles in his tracks. “Stiles, do you trust me?”**

**“Lyds, come on I’ve trusted you since 3 rd grade.”**

**“Then trust me when I tell you that Derek has loved you since Cora first brought you here to meet her family. Obviously, he didn’t know but come on Stiles every time he protected you from Jackson, or walked you home after school, the days he spent with you and your mom in hospital, he broke up with Paige because you didn’t like her, Stiles he literally waited for you to turn 18. If you remember we had to celebrate your birthday 3 days late because you wouldn’t leave his bed.”**

**“I completely remember that, I like to remind Derek of it in vivid detail.”**

**“Stiles, I can smell you, please stop.”**

**“Sorry, but all of that doesn’t mean he’ll put up with me for the rest of our lives.”**

**“Stiles, I’ve seen Derek’s vows and I know he loves you. Trust me and get ready because the wedding’s about to start.”**

**“It is? Oh crap.”**

**“Stiles, stop it! Get your ass downstairs right now!”**

**“Okay I’m going.” Stiles rushed out of the door to get away from the burning glare that Lydia was giving him. Scott crooked his arm and Lydia slipped her arm through his and they made their way down to the back garden.**

**“It’s kind of weird knowing everything about this time line.”**

**“You think, I just told Stiles a load of stuff I’m not even sure is true.”**

**“I think it did the trick. Do you really know Derek’s vows?”**

**“Apparently he let me read them.” They walked outside and took their places at the alter to wait for Stiles. Derek was staring at the ground as he pulled at the cuffs of his suit, his father and brother stood behind him. His father put a hand on Derek’s shoulder as the music changed, Derek’s eyes snapped to the end of the aisle and the nervousness that had been radiating from Stiles and Derek changed into happiness. Scott caught Lydia’s hand in his own and squeezed as Stiles' dad gave him away then took his seat beside Melissa. It wasn’t until the vows that Scott ad Lydia really paid attention to the ceremony.**

**“When I was 9 years old I helped a little boy who got pushed in the mud by a jackass. I remember picking him up and I made the biggest mistake of my life that day because I stared in to those big brown eyes and from then on I have been wrapped around his finger. As Lydia pointed out me breaking up with Paige because you didn’t like her is a prime example. I would do anything for you Stiles and I know just saying it may not make you any less worried but I promise that I will spend every day making sure you knew how much I love you. I’m not good with words so I may not say it every day but know that every time I listen to your ramblings, or watch Batman for the thousandth time, or pick up our dogs shit even when it’s your turn and anything else I do is my own way of telling you I love you. Also I’m really sorry to my mom for saying Jackass and shit four times in my speech when I promised I wouldn’t because of the video.”**

**“I think Talia will let us off considering she’s put the camera down about three times to cry. Plus she’s probably gonna shout at me because you know I swear more when I’m nervous and I’m rambling in my vows. And that’s gonna be on the video. I have been so nervous all morning, because I kept thinking what if he leaves me or what if he realises he doesn’t want me. But the thing is when I saw you standing here all of those worries went away. My dad always told me that you looked at me like he looked at my mom and I never quite got it, never quite saw it. But you look at me like I gave you the moon, and it sounds cheesy but you do and I don’t know why I ever doubted it because I know that if what you feel for me is even close to what I feel for you then I know were gonna be together till our last days. And as a final note I just want to say I really fucking love you for picking up our dogs crap!” Everyone laughed and the ceremony continued on as normal, everyone cheered when Derek dragged Stiles in by his suit and kissed him. As the guests filtered in to the house Scott kept hold of Lydia’s hand to keep her still.**

**“What are you doing?”**

**“Lydia we're not here for the similarities of our universe to this one.”**

**“But the witch said she wanted us to see the similarities.”**

**“Yeah I think she wanted us to see what was consistent between each universe, which also meant the glaringly obvious difference about ours.”**

**“They’re not together in ours.”**

**“We’ve been to three different versions and every time they’re together, but back home they aren’t. If we look at everything we’ve seen so far then the chances are that Derek wanted to wait till Stiles was 18.”**

**“But Stiles turned 18 years ago.”**

**“And what happened?”**

**“We threw him a party.”**

**“And?”**

**“Oh god he turned up with that guy…erm…what the hell was his name?”**

**“It doesn’t matter, the point is if Derek was gonna make his move then and Stiles showed up with that douchebag he probably thought Stiles wasn’t interested. So instead he just pines away.”**

**“And if we go on what we’ve seen with Stiles then he’s probably already in love with Derek. In each universe they either saved each other or were willing to give up everything. We’ve seen Stiles put his life on the line for Derek.”**

**“So what do we do?”**

**“I think we have to get them together, make them realise that they’re in love.”**

**“One thing I don’t understand.”**

**“Yeah?”**

**“Why are we real in this universe?”**

**“Well…I don’t know.”**

**“I have to say Scott you are a terrible werewolf.”**

**“Talia! I can totally explain!”**

**“Shh. I get the jist, you’re from another world where Stiles and Derek aren’t together and you need to figure out how to get them together.”**

**“You seem pretty cool about this.”**

**“I’m an Alpha werewolf Scott.”**

**“Right.”**

**“As for you being corporeal in this universe I don’t know but I can tell you that without Stiles Derek would be dead. I’m not sure what the other universes are like nor do I want to but if you’re corporeal in this one then I might as well tell you why I think it’s important you get them together. Derek dated a woman named Kate Argent when he was 17 she was a werewolf hunter, by the look in your eyes I’m guessing you know her, but she wanted to kill Derek because he was a werewolf. She knew he was my son and she wanted to start a war, she thought that if she killed him then I would kill her and the treaty we have would be broken. And it would have gone how she wanted if it wasn’t for Stiles.”**

**“How could Stiles stop her, he must have been like 11 at the time.”**

**“He was. And he hated her, said she made his skin crawl. The night Derek was supposed to meet her Stiles pretended to be sick, Derek has always taken care of him when he was sick so Stiles sat in a hot bath till his skin was heated, threw vegetable soup in the bin to pretend he’d been sick and had the Mayor call Derek. Derek was obviously reluctant but he went anyway, he stood Kate up and just went to Stiles. Her brother Chris turned her in the next day, he and his daughter are part of the pack now, and Kate had been so angry that Derek stood her up that she tried to recruit Chris. She died in prison a few years ago. So I don’t know what it’s like for your Stiles and Derek but they’re stronger together here, so do what you will with the information.”**

**“Thank you Talia. You have no idea how much this will help us.”**

**“Well alright then. I’m gonna go back inside and I trust that when you two come in you will be yourselves.”**

**“We will try.” Talia nodded her head at them and walked back inside to the party. They turned to each other and they couldn’t help the smiles that broke across their faces.**

**“So essentially Derek and Stiles are meant to be?”**

**“Oh god. We just have to make them not be angry at each other.”**

**“How are we gonna get back?”**

**“I’m going to send you back obviously.” The witch blinked into existence once again, but this time they were happy to see her.**

**“Great, you’re back. Okay we know what we have to do.”**

**“I’m sure you do. If you want you can lay down first.”**

**“Thanks for your consideration.” The witch smiled at them as they laid side by side on the floor, the witch chanted something above them and then there was a rise of smoke around them as the dizziness came back stronger than any of the other times.  The world spun around them and then everything went silent as they stared up into the sky, they watched as the colours changed and then everything stopped all at once and then went black.**

* * *

 Scott groaned as he pushed up on his arm, it was night and they were near the Hale House. Scott shook Lydia till she woke up, screw the smelling salts they were disgusting, and she grabbed her head as she started to come around.

“We are never doing that again.”

“Agreed. We need to get to Stiles, tell him about the witch.”

“I don’t think we’ll have to go far.”

“What? Why?”

“Because that would be his jeep.”

“Well that’s…weird.”

“Come on, everyone is probably here.” Scott pulled Lydia up and they walked up to the house. All the lights were off, the door was unlocked though so they walked straight into the dark hallway.

“Maybe nobody’s home.” Scott flicked on the light to the front room and flicked his eyes from Lydia to the couch. Derek was laid on the couch with his arms wrapped around Stiles who appeared to be drooling on to Derek’s chest.

“Maybe we don’t have to do any matchmaking after all.”

“You think they were secretly together?”

“Had to be, I worked out that we had to be gone two days tops.”

“Ooops! Did I say I was taking you home?” The witch appeared behind them and they groaned loudly at her words.

“Oh good god. Where are we then?”

“Well, technically you are home but this is about 13 years in your future.”

“So, this is what will happen if they get together?”

“If you can get them together.”

“And if we can’t?”

“You don’t want to know.”

“How are they sleeping through this conversation?”

“Oh I put them under a spell so I could talk to you both.”

“Why did you bring us 13 years in the future? What’s the significance here?”

“There isn’t one I just like this moment. It’s peaceful.”

“Of all the moments you could have picked you chose this one?”

“Okay you got me. Today they got a call, a pack in New York found an abandoned were baby and their pack has many children but they are allies of the McCall pack thanks to Derek. They called them and asked if they were interested in starting a family. Guess what they said?”

“Yes.”

“Indeed. They spent the day talking about which room would be better for the baby and making sure to seek your approval. I just wanted you two to see what they could be.”

“How did they get together?”

“Nope. Me telling you would be cheating!”

“But you’ve already shown us that this happens.”

“Yes but things can still be altered this could still become nothing.”

“So you’re saying we have to make sure it happens?”

“I’m saying that you have to be sure you want it to happen, any doubt from you will lead to doubt in Stiles. If he thinks his closest friends think it’s wrong then he won’t do anything, and Scott Derek thinks of you as family if he thought he would upset you by being with your brother then he wouldn’t show his feelings.” Scott pulled his shoulders back and taking Lydias' hand in his own he answered the witch.

“I think I can speak for both of us when I say we just want them to be happy. After everything we’ve been through they need something happy.”

“Just what I wanted to hear. Don’t worry it’s much easier to send you back now that were in your universe. No more passing out.”

“How much easier?” The witch smiled at them and within a blink of an eye she was gone and they were stood in the much brighter front room of the Hale House.

“Where the fuck have you two been!” They spun round as Stiles screamed at them. Erica, Isaac and Boyd were looking at them wide eyed from the couch. Allison was standing with her dad going over a map of the area. Derek and Stiles both had books open in front of them.

“It’s a long story.”

“Long fucking story! You two have been fucking gone for a week! A week Scott! Do you how hard it is to make sure that NO ONE comes checking about the missing Alpha!”

“We were gone a week? That can’t be right; it was like two days at most.”

“No it wasn’t! So what the fuck happened?”

“Well, you were right about the witch. She showed up and sent us to some alternate realities.”

“Are you fucking with me?”

“Nope. Allison was dating Jackson in one of them.”

“I was what?!”

“Yep.”

“Oh god.”

“What was I doing?” With a quick glance towards each other Scott and Lydia silently agreed to keep the information they'd learnt about Stiles to themselves for now.

“Well Stiles you were with Lydia in the first one, a kick ass soldier in the second and getting married in the third.”

“I was dating Lydia, really?” Neither of them missed the small frown that crossed Dereks face. 

“Yeah it was odd.”

“Who did I get married to?”

“You know I can’t remember right now. Lydia?”

“Yeah me neither. We’re gonna get some rest and fill you in tomorrow.”

“Good plan. Okay guys we will see you later.” They headed up to Lydia’s room in the house and snickered as they closed the door behind them.

“How exactly are we gonna say oh by the way you guys are kind of like soul mates and meant to be?”

“Let’s leave that conversation for tomorrow.”

“Yeah. So I should probably go to my bedroom.”

“Oh yeah obviously.”

“Well goodnight.”

“Yeah goodnight.” Scott gave her a small smile as he backed out of the room. Lydia had to pinch herself when she realised she’d been smiling at the door for five minutes.

* * *

 “I don’t understand how you can’t remember who I was getting married to.”

 “Switching realities is hard work.” They’d been talking about this all morning; the pack had been throwing questions at them since they’d woken up. They had been fairly honest about everything, the only things they had kept hidden was the nature of their own relationship in the universes and the difference in Derek and Stiles.  

“Was it somebody we know?”

“Can’t remember.”

“Was it a man?”

“Maybe.”

“If I ask if it was a woman are you also going to say maybe?”

“Maybe.”

“Come on Scott, you’ve given everyone else details but you can’t tell me who I was marrying.” Everyone had been satisfied with their answers but Stiles just couldn’t let it go, he was determined to know who it was he married. That was why he had ended up following Scott all the way home. Which was actually fine since it helped his and Lydia’s plan along beautifully.

“Why do you care so much?”

“I’m just curious.”

“But I’ve told you I can’t remember. There was a lot of other stuff going on.”

“Seriously the most important day of my life and you can’t remember who was waiting for me at the alter!”

“Weird.”

“What is?”

“Well it’s just that a man usually waits at the alter so your assuming you married a man.”

“No?”

“Are you sure about that?”

“I’m…just thinking logically.”

“Uhuh and how is marrying a man logical?”

“Well…because…you see the only woman I’ll ever love is Lydia so clearly my alternate selves would also not marry a different woman.”

“Funny because in the first reality you were dating Lydia but you were also cheating on her with a man.”

“That was obviously not me.”

“Right, of course, such an easy mistake for me to make not like I haven’t known you since we were five or anything.”

“Wait…who was I cheating with?”

“A guy.”

“What guy?”

“Tall, dark hair, muscular.”

“That could be anyone.”

“Could it?”

“Yeah. Any other details?”

“He was a werewolf.”

“Uhuh. And?” Scott pushes his smile down because he knows Stiles knows who he’s talking about but he’s doing the voice he does when he wants more information before he incriminates himself.

“He had like a tragic past or something. And bushy eyebrows with bunny teeth.”

“Derek! I was cheating on her with Derek!”

“You know I think it was him.”

“What the hell Scott! Why wouldn’t you just tell me that?!”

“It’s funnier to watch you try not to incriminate yourself.”

“There’s nothing to incriminate.”

“Uhuh so are we going to talk about Derek?”

“What about him?”

“The fact that you ended up with him.”

“In one reality, it’s not a big deal.”

“Well…”

“HE’S WHO I MARRIED!”

“And made a love declaration before you died in the apocalyptic reality.”

“I made a love declaration.”

“Yep. Right after you risked your life to rescue him from the enemy.”

“Erm…”

“And in the first one humans and werewolves were segregated so you asked for the bite just so you could be with him.”

“I what…”

“There wasn’t really anything as drastic in the third one, although you did save him and his family from Kate Argent. And on a lesser note he also broke up with his girlfriend Paige because you didn’t like her.”

“He did?”

“Do you see where I’m going with this?”

“Nope.”

“Oh really. So you don’t think it’s odd that you and Derek were together in the other universes.”

“Coincidence.”

“Stiles I’m not as dumb as I look. I know you have feelings for Derek.”

“How did you know?!” Stiles looked so offended that Scott had to stop himself from laughing. Then he caught up to what Stiles had said. 

“Holy crap you actually have feelings for Derek!”

“You just said you knew!”

“I knew because of the universes. Having it confirmed is totally different!”

“Dammit Scott!”

“I’m sorry but I was expecting you to deny it more.”

“I don’t need to deny it I’ve had plenty of time to come to terms with the fact that I love that asshole.”

“Is that how you’re going to tell him? ‘Hey asshole I’m in love with you’ doesn’t really have the same effect as a we’re about to die love confession.”

“Scott I am not competing with my alternate selves.”

“Oh I know there totally winning. You’d need something really cheesy to beat them.”

“You’re an ass.”

“An ass that’s going to help you get with Derek.”

“You are?”

“Yep. Me and Lydia.”

“Okay, well what do I have to do?”

“Do you still have the outfit from your 18th?”

* * *

                 This was probably the cheesiest thing Stiles had ever done. Lydia and Scott assured him that Derek liked him back even though neither of them had spoken to him about any of this. The whole pack had come together to help him get with Derek. Everyone had gone through the pictures of his 18th and made sure everything looked the same, everyone was even wearing the exact same clothes they had been then. The party was to start at 9 just as it had before except this time Stiles wouldn’t have a date turning up.

“Hey, you ready?”

“What if you’re wrong?”

“When am I ever wrong?”

“Fair point.”

“Come on he’s on his way.”

“Oh god.” Stiles followed Lydia out of his bedroom and down in to the kitchen. They wanted to get everything exact except with a different outcome obviously. The pack was waiting in the kitchen and they all had Happy Birthday badges on and You’re 18 and there was balloons floating throughout his house. Melissa and John were in the living-room trying to find the stupid birthday DVD they’d made him. He doesn’t want it to be that exact but they look for any excuse to pull it out, apparently a clip of Stiles running naked through the mall parking lot is worth showing at every event. The wolves perk up around him and he knows that means they’ve picked up Derek’s car. He is not going to say no and if he does then fine. Allison and Lydia assume their positions in the dining-room, Scott and Isaac sit in the kitchen and Erica and Boyd go through to the living-room. Kira waits for Derek at the end of the drive way and Stiles goes out in to the back garden.

* * *

                 Derek doesn’t really understand what’s happening but he’d been instructed to wear the clothes he’d worn to Stiles’s 18th and then show up at Stiles’s house at 9pm. The weird thing is it’s all a very big case of déjà vu because he can hear the same music from the house and he’s pretty sure that’s Kira waiting for him at the drive. Yep that’s Kira. He pulls up beside her and she smiles at him as he gets out.

“What’s going on?”

“A witch sent Scott and Lydia to a couple different realities to show them what you two were like. Come with me.” What the hell? He tries to respond but she pulls him up to the house and he tries to head into the kitchen to where he can hear Scott but she pulls him in to the living-room where he finds Erica and Boyd watching Stiles’s birthday video. Okay this is really getting weird.

“What the hell is going on?”

“The first place they went they found out that humans and werewolves were kept separated but despite everything you two still met and fell in love. In fact Stiles loved you so much that he was willing to give up his whole family for you and get the bite. Just so he could be with you.”

“Did I get hit with wolfsbane on the way here?”

“No. It’s true. Right now is about giving you a second chance.”

“A second chance for what?”

“You’ll see. Lydia and Allison are waiting in the dining-room for you.” Derek left them and followed the same path he had before. Sure enough they were stood in the same places talking about weapons, he’s pretty sure they were talking about weapons last time. How much can two people say about weapons?

“Derek. Hey.”

“Hey, have you seen Stiles?”

“Yeah, he’s out back. When me and Scott went missing the witch had a clear goal in mind. She wanted to show us the difference between our universe and the others. And it was you and Stiles. You were always in love or together and here you do nothing but ignore it. So this is us giving you your second chance. Allison.”

“In the second reality you were captured by Gerard and Stiles risked his life to rescue you. You hadn’t admitted how you felt yet but then you and the remaining pack decided to just hit them head on. You and Stiles admitted how you felt before going off to face Gerard. You wanted each other to know before you died.”

“Why are you telling me all this?”

“Because you should know as much as he does. Plus this is all leading to a big love confession.”

“I see. I guess I should continue on to Scott and Isaac in the kitchen then.”

“Good idea.” Derek smiled and left them. Scott and Isaac were talking about puppies in the kitchen; they were always talking about puppies in someone’s kitchen. He walked in and Scott beamed over at him.

“I know this is all a lot to take in, believe me it was a lot to take in when I was going through the realities but you need to know it’s all true Derek. We won’t let you and Stiles pine away any longer than you already have. Isaac.”

“The third reality showed you and Stiles getting married. Stiles was super worried that you would stop loving him but when he got to that alter he knew you wouldn’t. You guys had been in love for so long and you waited till his 18th birthday to tell him how you felt. That’s how we figured it out. You see the difference between that reality and this one was that Stiles brought a date in this one. So this is us giving you the second chance to tell Stiles how you feel about him.”

“He’s waiting out back for you.” Derek nodded his head and walked towards the back garden door. He stalled a little as he reached for the handle, nerves getting the best of him for a moment but he takes a deep breath and opens the door and heads outside. Stiles stands as he comes out and gives him a nervous smile.

“Stiles…”

“Wait. I just need to tell you one final thing. The last place they went was 13 years in the future of this reality. They found us curled up together on the couch in your living-room, we’d had a tiring day because we just found out that we were about to adopt a little were-baby. I’m not sure I really understand it all but I do know that any future where I am curled up with you on a couch is one I want. I love you; I just had to say that first because if by some miracle Lydia Martin is wrong and you don’t love me then I needed you to hear me say that. Sometimes you can be a total asshole and we’re not perfect by any means but I don’t care because I want to spend the next 13 years with just you, fighting with you, kissing you, just being with you and then after that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and the family we will have together. However, if you do reject me I’m kind of regretting going first.”

“I want that. I want all of it, all of you. I was going to tell you on your 18th but then there was that guy and I figured I’d lost my chance. So I just pushed all my feelings down and pretended like they didn’t exist. I love you too and I have for so long and I will for so much longer.”

“We can kiss now right?” Derek crossed the yard and pulled Stiles against him, one arm wrapping round his waist and his other hand cupping his face. Stiles hands clutched at his shoulders and they stayed like that for a few seconds before both moving forward. They angled their heads and tried to pull each other closer; Derek nipped at Stiles bottom lip and then licked over it. They broke the kiss as the whole pack tumbled out of the door and in to the yard. They mostly looked apologetic but also happy that Stiles and Derek were together. Stiles waved them all over and they all crowd around them. Scott hugs them both and Stiles whispers thank you in his ear but it’s not really him they need to thank. Speaking off…the witch is stood in the kitchen waving at him. He grabs Lydia by the wrist and pulls her in to the kitchen.

“I guess congratulations are in order.”

“One question.”

“Okay.”

“Why did you want to help us with all this?”

“Let’s just say I have a vested interest in them getting together.”

“You really don’t like sharing information, do you?”

“Not particularly no. Thank you for your help.”

“You’re welcome.” The witch waved at them as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Lydia coughed and waved her hand around to try and get rid of the smoke.

“That was quite the exit.”

“Why do you think she wants them together?”

“Who knows. Maybe she’s like a matchmaking witch.”

“You know speaking of matchmaking. Stiles and Derek weren’t the only two who were very close in the universes.”

“I’m gonna stop you right there Scott. Don’t give me the puppy look. I do have feelings for you but Stiles and Derek just got together. Let everyone celebrate that and then we’ll get together next week or something.”

“Oh. Okay.” Lydia rolled her eyes as Scott beamed at her but she couldn’t help the small smile that crossed her face as well. They headed back outside to the pack, most of which had heard them in the kitchen but they just smiled over at them. They were mostly discussing the different things they’d been told by Scott and Lydia and the things they knew about their alternate selves. But they were also talking about the things they didn’t know, how many other realities could be out there and all the other ways they might be. Derek slipped his hand around Stiles waist and Stiles smile got just that little bit bigger as he settled his hand on Derek’s shoulder. Scott risked slipping his hand in to Lydia’s and she frowned at him but didn’t take her hand away so he counted it as a win.

“Hey guys do you think there’s a universe where we never met?”

“What like all of us?”

“Yeah. I mean what if Kate had never attacked the Hale’s. Then no offense Derek but you’d be a well-rounded person and maybe you would have gone to college somewhere. What if Scott had never moved here and met Stiles. What if Stiles was popular?”

“Hey!”

“I’m sorry but it’s true. The fact is there is probably a universe out there where none of us know each other.”

“Then that universe sucks because I can’t imagine a life where I don’t know all of you.”

“I don’t think there will be. I think that no matter what happened in any universe we would know each other in some way. Whether it was as friends or just passing hello in the street I don’t think there’s a world where we don’t know each other in some way.” The pack smiled at the thought of always knowing each other no matter what. It was a nice thought that they’d always have become friends or acquaintances but there were infinite realities and in some they weren’t friends. In others some of them didn’t even exist but they did in this one and that’s all that really mattered. In this one they were family and happy.


End file.
